


Examination

by agilmao



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Doctor/Patient, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agilmao/pseuds/agilmao
Summary: Shun is now officially a doctor, and Hyoga finally gets to fulfill one of his fantasies.





	Examination

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t mind me, just clogging up the tag with more porn :-) No beta we post sleep-deprived and at midnight as was intended

Shun and Hyoga clinked wine glasses together, taking a long and satisfying sip.

It was a momentous occasion that could only be celebrated alongside drinks and dinner. Just earlier that day Shun had received news of finally being approved for an office clinic, meaning he could begin his practice and take in patients for the first time.

They were in a somewhat secluded bar spot to commemorate Shun’s achievement, mostly at the insistence of Hyoga. He was always one to praise Shun for his successes despite his earnest humility.

Hyoga poured himself another glass. “Are you excited? Do you already have patients?”

Shun nodded. “Only a couple so far, but tomorrow I’m mostly going to settle in to the new office and see if there’s anything I need.”

“I’m proud of you.”

Shun couldn’t help but blush and hid behind his glass. “Thanks, dear.”

Hyoga reached for his boyfriend’s hand, brushing his knuckles softly.

“Spend the night at my place?”

Shun knew very well this was code for _let’s have sex all night or until we pass out._ He also knew it was Hyoga’s way of rewarding him, and he couldn’t reject such a tantalizing offer.

“Okay, but I’ll leave pretty early in the morning.”

Hyoga kissed his hand softly. “Of course.”

***

Their path from the entrance of Hyoga’s apartment to the bedroom had been a short one. They only took their shoes off before already rushing to the familiar room, groping and kissing each other along the way. Although they hadn't had _that_ much alcohol, it added a distinct wobble and laughter to their movements. Shun playfully dodged Hyoga's attempts of grabbing him as they went along, teasing the tipsy saint. As they went in, Hyoga fumbled and stubbed his toe against his room's door frame rushing in after Shun to a silent _ow_, which only held him back briefly. His lust and inebriated state was enough to cloud the pain.

Despite their intoxication, they were incredibly quick at undoing their clothes and the home became lively with lewd and carnal sounds. Shun’s cries in particular echoed throughout the apartment, competing with Hyoga’s own grunts and thrusts.

The Andromeda saint was already on all fours, although he had sank down to his elbows to receive his boyfriend’s arousal with more ease. His blushing pussy was drenched and his knees stretched apart, eager to be penetrated.

Hyoga used one hand to support himself against his bed’s headboard, knocking it softly on the wall behind. He used his other hand on Shun’s ass, caressing and kneading it gently. During this, Hyoga made a passing observation as he felt up his boyfriend’s rear. He definitely loved how rosy and pink it would get during sex, and the skin there was always smooth to the touch. Shun also had fairly generous curves, which left more flesh for his hands to grasp. He wanted nothing more than to fondle and play with this part of him.

As he fantasized over Shun’s ass, Hyoga’s movements soon settled into a rhythm. Pulling in and out of Shun’s entrance, he began building speed with each thrust.

Shun’s increasingly desperate wails, paired with Hyoga’s unrelenting ramming, plus the knock of furniture against the bedroom wall made for quite the noisy evening of fornicating. Their lovemaking sessions were often passionate, but only noisy if either or both of them was feeling particularly lustful. Hyoga only hoped these walls were thick enough to not disturb his neighbours. 

In between strokes, the saints did their best to call out in hushed tones to keep the other going.

Shun clenched his fists against the sheets. “Please—don’t s-slow down—“

“Let’s go all night Shun, yeah?”

Struggling to put words together, Shun could only nod his head in agreement.

Hyoga closed his eyes, blissfully feeling Shun’s walls clench around him. “You’ll be such a good doctor Shun...I can’t wait to undress you out of your uniform the next time I see you.”

Shun wanted to laugh, but could only stifle an uneven and shaky sigh.

“Won’t you examine me, Doctor?”

The Andromeda saint sucked in the drool that was pooling in his mouth. “C-Come to my office tomorrow.”

Hyoga slowed down his movements to make sure he heard that right. “Really?”

Shun pushed his ass back to encourage Hyoga to pick up the pace. “Yes, come and I’ll be your enticing doctor.”

With a strong push, Hyoga burst with a loud heave, collapsing on Shun’s back and rolling back onto the bed. The two lay beside each other, taking big gulps of air to recover. Shun, still quivering, moved into Hyoga’s arms to be cradled in his warmth.

Hyoga was the first to finish catching his breath. “What do you have in mind for tomorrow?”

Shun traced circles on Hyoga’s chest with his finger. “Well, I’ll be the meek doctor and you’ll be the patient with a voracious appetite...and you’d come into my office so I can...check you out.”

Hyoga chuckled. “Will we be completely alone?”

Shun nodded. “Just come in the evening, I’ll be waiting.”

They shared a deep kiss, broken off by Hyoga. “Want to ride me from the front? That way we can kiss more.”

Not long after, Hyoga went back to pleasuring his boyfriend by bouncing him feverishly on his lap, thinking about their plans for tomorrow.

***

Shun busied himself in his office, not with files or patient records, but with matters that were far more intimate. 

He laid out certain tools he would find handy when pleasuring his boyfriend to have ready once he arrived. Namely, a proctoscope, lubricants, and condoms, which were luckily easily available to him. He was also fully naked, save for the stethoscope around his neck and his doctor’s jacket which was buttoned up enough to cover his hips but leave his chest generously exposed.

He also looked to the examination bed in the middle of the room to make sure it was properly inclined. Shun had a feeling they would be using that soon.

Unbeknownst to Shun, Hyoga was already waiting outside his office door, but was occupied attending to himself first. The hallway was empty with all other clinic staff having departed, which left a deep stillness in the air.

Hyoga leaned against the wall, tugging at his shaft and massaging the head. He hoped to work himself up enough to surprise Shun with his hardness momentarily. The setting they had chosen for their encounter left him oddly aroused despite the very clinical context. Something about the stark white walls and boldness of having sex outside a bedroom sent a rush through his body. After a few pumps, he could feel he was getting quite worked up and decided to tuck himself back in. He didn’t want to come _just_ yet.

Clearing his throat, Hyoga knocked on the door.

The entrance creaked open, and Shun leaned out with a seductive smile. “Oh? Who do we have here?”

Hyoga cupped Shun’s chin, bringing their eyes to meet. “I’m here for you, doctor.”

Shun fluttered his eyes closed as Hyoga ran a finger over his lips, down his neck, and eventually landing on his bare chest. Hyoga reached into his jacket, squeezing a hand over one of his pecs. Shun’s breath hitched at his touch and a familiar wetness began building up between his legs.

The Andromeda saint giggled and leaned closer. “Ah, it’s pretty late, but I can take one more patient.” 

His lips captured Hyoga’s in a light kiss, bringing his lover further into the room and closing the door behind them.

Pulling away, Shun walked over to his desk. “I just need to get my tools.”

Hyoga crossed his arms and rested against the closed door, observing Shun closely. He could tell he wasn’t wearing any underwear from the way his ass curved underneath the edge of his doctor’s jacket. They had seen each other naked enough times that Hyoga could often recognize familiar spots and creases. He couldn’t suss what Shun was gathering, but his groin remained tight against his pants. He also took this moment to notice some things in the room--primarily the inclined bed in the center of the room.

Shun took this opportunity to grab some condoms and packets of lube and store them in his pockets. He wasn’t sure how much he’d need but he always liked to exercise caution. The proctoscope remained untouched for the time being.

Coming back around, he grabbed a clipboard and pen that was hanging from the edge of the examination table. “So, what’s troubling you today, sir?”

Hyoga bit his lower lip seductively, running a hand through his hair. “I think there’s something wrong with my cock.”

Shun swallowed hard and pretended to note that down on his clipboard. “We definitely want to have a look at that then. Can you strip down for me?”

Hyoga stepped away from the door and unbuckled his pants, all while maintaining eye contact with Shun. With only a stare he could tell Shun was wavering with excitement just beneath the surface, which made it all the easier for him to command the Andromeda saint with just his gaze. He dropped the garment to the floor, revealing tight briefs that all but outlined his swollen erection. There was even a dark stain where his tip would be.

Shun’s jaw dropped open ever so slightly, amazed at how roused his lover was. It never failed to surprise him just how quickly Hyoga could get this hard. 

Noticing his approval, Hyoga lowered his underwear at a torturous rate. The fabric slid over his hips, revealing a light trail of blonde hair, pointing down. The anticipation had Shun’s heart beating faster, and he tapped his clipboard impatiently. Could his boyfriend go _any_ faster? Slowly, he could see the base of Hyoga’s length emerging. Once the hem was well past his pelvis, his cock bounced out, rigid and dripping. 

Shun tried to keep his cool, despite always playing the role of the eager and servile lover. There was a strong blush rising in his cheeks and shoulders, covering him in pink hues. He felt Hyoga’s icy eyes digging into him, hips tilted softly to point his erection upwards. It only made him look bigger and accentuated his thigh muscles.

The young doctor did his best to focus and put on hold his lustful thoughts for the sake of this roleplay. “Well, you definitely have a wonderfully _thick_ cock.” He could almost feel himself wanting to spread apart to take it all in.

Hyoga pretended to groan painfully, as if his arousal ached. “What should I do? It’s really swollen.” 

“I need to have a closer look first,” Shun concluded. He gulped ever so slightly, eyes fixed on Hyoga’s veiny cock as he stepped closer. The doctor hung the clipboard back up on the bed’s edge, having fulfilled its purpose.

He raised Hyoga’s shirt, revealing toned muscles and tight pecs. Keeping hold of his patient’s shirt, he brought his other hand to the stethoscope around his neck. 

“I’ll just have a listen here.”

Shun placed the stethoscope’s cool diaphragm against Hyoga’s chest, feeling his heart beating. He found it to be soothing, almost like a peaceful and meditative tempo. Moving the stethoscope further down Hyoga’s chest, he gingerly kissed the spot where he had just held it over. 

He continued this way, listening to Hyoga’s body and kissing his skin lovingly. As he closed his eyes, he could hear not only his heartbeat, but his steady breathing. Just from his touches, Hyoga’s skin was warming up, receptive to Shun’s soft heat. 

Hyoga groaned with each movement, straining to keep himself hard. His fingers guided Shun’s mouth to one of his nipples, which the doctor bit and sucked tenderly. 

The stethoscope continued its way down, brushing over Hyoga’s abs and coming to the base of his erection. Shun could feel the distinct texture of Hyoga’s hairs brushing against his fingers.

Still licking Hyoga’s chest, Shun reached down all the way to the tip of his cock and put the steel head over the sensitive slit. It fit perfectly over his erection which also seemed to have a pulse of its own. The sensation had Hyoga’s length twitching and leaking even more.

“Doctor,” he gasped, “you sure know how to treat me well.”

Letting go of both the stethoscope and Hyoga’s shirt, Shun was quick to take out a condom and packet of lube from one of his jacket pockets. Hyoga watched with admiration at the speed his boyfriend tore open the rubber and rolled it over his erection, followed by squirting a generous amount of lubricant along his shaft. 

Shun gave him a few good strokes then walked over to the examination bed in the centre of the room. He hopped on to straddle it, offering his ass to Hyoga. Hypnotized by this, Hyoga followed closely behind, careful to not lose any of his hardness. He also quickly, and mindlessly, discarded his shirt to the floor.

“Well, it seems like what you need,” Shun paused momentarily to hitch his jacket further up, “is to pound me.”

Hyoga nodded, and did his best to hop onto the bed to position himself behind Shun. “You got it, doc.”

Shun shivered as he felt Hyoga spread him apart. His tight hole was exposed to the room’s chill air, making him feel all the more vulnerable. The Cygnus saint held each cheek with one hand, clenching and releasing to widen his boyfriend’s entrance. In anticipation, Shun breathed deeply to relax himself as much as possible. 

Hyoga’s lubed up cock rubbed against Shun’s cheeks, readying him for what was to follow. He thought back to last night, and how badly he wanted to play with Shun’s ass. The memory was fresh in his mind and sent waves of lust from the base of his spine to the tip of his erection. 

With his index and thumb, Hyoga massaged Shun, finally introducing his engorged and slippery head.

Hyoga sheathed himself into Shun’s pink hole, lube easing the friction between them. It wasn’t the first time he was impaling his boyfriend this way, so there was a bit more give, eased by Shun’s breathing. With each thrust Shun could feel himself sliding against the bed, so he held onto the back with both his arms as best he could. He was already shaking from receiving Hyoga inside him, and could feel his skin stretch and widen to take more of him in.

Once he was able to fully penetrate him, Hyoga pressed his chest against Shun’s back, splaying him against the bed. There wasn’t a huge size difference between the two, but Hyoga was significantly stockier, and weighed firmly on the Andromeda saint. Shun turned his head to rest on his temple to keep breathing and gasping, encouraging Hyoga’s movements. He moaned happily as he could feel his boyfriend’s hard nipples rubbing his back with each movement.

He knew Hyoga was starting off slow to not hurt him, and he appreciated how careful he was with him. Being in this position filled him up in a different way unlike when it’s his other entrance being paid attention to. Hyoga’s flesh throbbed and parted him deeply, hitting every spot that his shaft rutted against. He knew his back would ache the following day, if only as proof of their tryst. 

Hyoga’s breath was hot on the back of Shun’s neck, sending waves of electricity down his spine. It also made his long hair damp and stick against his skin. 

Shun let out a drawn out moan, ending in a quiet hum. “Ah...tickles...”

Hyoga brushed Shun’s hair aside and pressed his lips against his neck. “Better?”

“Mm-hmm.”

The Cygnus saint nibbled on Shun’s ear. “Faster?”

Shun gripped the bed tighter. “Please.”

Sucking air in, Hyoga circled his hips, increasing his speed against Shun’s ass. With every other thrust, he pushed Shun with more energy into the bed, bearing almost all his weight on him. He propped his elbows on the mattress just around his lover’s shoulders, once again breathing against his neck. Shun began to tremble, and jerked each time he could feel Hyoga’s tongue run over his skin. He raised his legs ever so slightly to curl his toes, which made his feet sway in the air gently.

Sweat began to cling onto their backs, glistening under the lights of the examination room. They were both panting and unable to form coherent sentences, save for crying out their names with fervor. 

Shun was helpless and whimpering under Hyoga’s weight and stiff penetration. He loved the roughness in which he was being pressed down, completely under Hyoga’s thumb. He knew it would take quite a strong push to buck him off, but he felt nothing but safety and warmth with Hyoga’s cock deep inside his ass and mouth blowing against his neck. With another push, Hyoga began thrusting even faster, almost bouncing against Shun’s rear.

The Cygnus saint ravaged his lover mercilessly, never relenting on his pace. His balls even recoiled against Shun’s backside, causing their skin to slap together noisily. That sensation pushed them both further over the edge, only making the sound louder. 

Hyoga could see Shun was drooling quite profusely onto the bed, and panting loudly. He brought one of his hands to the doctor's hair, grabbing a handful and pulling to lift his face away from the dampened mattress. The Andromeda saint delighted in this, sobbing with ecstasy. 

They rocked for a few moments, with Hyoga’s movements becoming more desperate. His thrusts turned shorter and shallower as they sped up, slamming Shun with more intensity into the bed. He quickly sat up to focus all his muscles into Shun’s hole, parting his cheeks with his hands as far as they would go.

“Shun, I’m—Oh—“

With a final push, Hyoga came and clung tight, still sliding in and out to ride out his orgasm. His jaw dropped open and he shut his eyes tightly, not being able to feel anything but his arousal stabbing into his boyfriend. He wanted this sensation to last much longer, although the cramp building up near his thighs told him otherwise. Slowly, his movements came to a halt.

Still inside Shun, Hyoga squeezed and jiggled his boyfriend’s legs to make sure they weren’t cramping up too. He leaned forward to plant kisses down Shun’s back, pulling out slowly and with slick noises. Staring down at his now softened length, Hyoga unrolled the condom, which was oozing with his fluids, and tossed it into the nearest plastic bin.

Shun shivered and trembled, suddenly feeling a sharp chill run down his body from the arousal. His doctor's jacket had come undone at some point and was only hanging on to him by a single sleeve. He tried to sit up but shook again, and finally the jacket finished falling off him completely. It wasn't long before he felt Hyoga come back to him, rubbing his shoulders and propping him up to make sure he was ok. 

"Did I pass, doctor?"

Shun mustered a strained laugh. "With flying colours."

Still shaking from the aftershocks, Shun slid to his feet from the bed. His legs trembled much like a newborn fawn learning how to walk, and his ass ached deeply, albeit in a satisfying way. Hyoga held him steady by the waist, feeling his ribs flare out with each breath.

Shun bit his lip. Despite the overwhelming sensations, his pussy was still throbbing and ached to be fingered, although he had been able to come from Hyoga working his ass. He didn't want to be penetrated again so soon, and he knew what he needed to fulfill his orgasm. Taking his index and thumb, he began tugging at his oversized clitoris while leaning on Hyoga. He rubbed himself between his legs gently, riding out the remnants of his arousal on his hand. Hyoga strengthened his grip, and watched his boyfriend pleasure himself, peppering his neck with kisses.

Shun’s head began to tilt back as his fingers plunged deeper into himself, with Hyoga biting and sucking his neck even more. He pumped quickly and ran his digits up and down his entrance, feeling his walls spasm and quiver. His eyes shut tightly as his lips parted wider for louder moans which echoed off the room walls.

While he did that, Hyoga caught his laboured gasps with a messy and wet kiss. Finally, Shun’s hips bucked and settled, arms limp by his side.

They shared a few kisses, before Hyoga breathed into his ear.

“Doc, aren’t you going to take a look at my ass?”

They shared a moment of quiet, before Shun cleared his throat and tried to make sense of what to do next. “Face the wall.” It wasn't often that Shun gave out orders, but Hyoga complied and obediently stepped away.

While Hyoga waited for him, Shun went back to the proctoscope he had left on his desk.

Hyoga stood patiently, hearing Shun fiddle with something metallic. He gulped and started to get hard again, unsure of what Shun would bring with him. He assumed he was going to be impaled in the same spot too, and began taking deep breaths to relax.

“Ok, let’s take a look then.”

Shun grabbed his proctoscope, a full 5 inches and dripping with lube, and lined it up to Hyoga’s puckered hole. His hand clenched one of Hyoga's cheeks to make way, and it felt quite taut and muscular. Luckily, it didn't put up much resistance against the metallic tool. He gently drove it in, encouraged by his partner’s moans. 

As he plunged it deeper, Shun aligned the proctoscope with his own pelvis, grinding against it as if it where a prosthesis. Although Shun didn’t share the same parts Hyoga did, this only meant he’d have to find more creative ways to penetrate him the same ways he did. It also felt quite satisfying to be able to repeat what his boyfriend had just done to him.

Excited to come again, Hyoga began to palm himself eagerly. “Oh doc, _oh_ god—“ His other hand slammed on the wall in front of him for support. The proctoscope felt cool and rigid inside him, not to mention incredibly wet. He tilted his hips back to feel it inside him, gasping as he felt the metal touch and massage his prostate.

The precum from his tip helped lubricate his shaft, making slick noises each time he hit the base. He did his best to match Shun’s pace—when Shun pumped in he would rub up along his erection to connect both sensations together. 

Shun began to slowly lower himself to his knees, still sinking in and out of Hyoga. He tightened his grip on Hyoga's cheek, removing the proctoscope and setting it aside on the floor. Parting Hyoga’s flesh, Shun flicked the slippery hole with his tongue.

Hyoga jumped and let out a hiss when he felt Shun begin to lick at his entrance. He could feel his muscles trembling in response, and he paused his ministrations to steady himself by spreading his arms against the wall.

It was a while since Shun last tasted him there, and he happily welcomed the familiar sensation. Shun lapped and sucked enthusiastically, fully diving into Hyoga’s crease. 

“D-Doc—faster,” he pleaded. His cock ached and dripped even more than before.

Shun dove as far in as his tongue would allow, riling up his lover and feeling his glutes quiver against his face. He could sense Hyoga’s balls swaying just below his chin, enticing Shun to play with them. His hands brushed against Hyoga’s thighs and bounced them quickly before giving them a sharp squeeze. 

Hyoga shook more than he had done so before, knees almost knocking together from being overstimulated. His boyfriend’s pink tongue lapped even faster, and his only regret was not being able to see him as he did it.

With a sharp inhale, Shun perches his lips fully on Hyoga's entrance, still squeezing him between his legs with one hand. He knew Hyoga was close to spilling, and hoped he didn't collapse on top of him given the _compromising_ position he was in. Finally, he gave Hyoga's cock a couple of pumps and felt him relax and unravel.

Hyoga came with a drawn-out sigh, painting the wall before him in a splash of white. He brought his forehead to rest and used his hands to keep himself from falling to his knees. It was almost a miracle he hadn't outright collapsed, although he felt he might at any moment.

Shun rose back up to his feet, nuzzling Hyoga’s neck and hugging him from behind, although making sure he wasn't putting more weight on his body.

“Tired?”

Hyoga shook his head. “Almost.”

He turned around to press his back against the wall, and a tinge of embarrassment passed through him as he felt the wetness of his cum that had landed there.

"Hope you don't mind that I gave your office a bit of a paint job."

Shun rolled his eyes playfully. "We can clean up after." 

They held each other tenderly, baring their full nudity in the privacy of the examination room. Shun pecked Hyoga playfully on his lips, leading to a deep kiss.

Hyoga slapped Shun’s rear, leaning into his ear. “You have a cute ass.”

Shun snorted, holding back laughter. “Mmm, well yours is pretty hot.”

Shun yelped as Hyoga pinched his flesh, causing the saint to fold deeper into his arms. 

“Hyoga!”

Hyoga only chuckled and flashed a playful grin. “Remind me to spank you next time.”

Shun furrowed his brows. “Hmm, not exemplary behaviour from a patient.”

“Well, I’m not a well-behaved patient.”

With a firm shush, the doctor silenced his patient with a kiss, and started thinking _just how_ he was going to clean up his boyfriend’s fluids off the wall.


End file.
